quidditch and Enemy Houses
by talarose18
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING OCCASIONALLY ! a complicated love story between four people ( two couples) and based on what could have happened if draco had been in the same year as oliver and marcus and if marcus had a twin and oliver had a cousin who were the same ages as them
1. character information

Name: Raven Flint

House: Gryffindor

Story : Marcus's twin sister and best friend to Draco dating Oliver  
Hair colour : honey Blond

Eye Colour : Grey

Skin colour: lightly tanned

Likes: her Friend, her mum, Oliver and Quidditch both playing it and watching it charms, DADA, potions, herbology (basically everything apart from astronomy and flying

Dislikes: Crabb, Goyle and deatheaters and lord voldermort her father and brother

Name: Oliver Wood

House: Gryffindor

Story : Oliver Wood attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987 to 1994. He was sorted into Gryffindor and presumably shared a dormitory with Percy Weasley. He joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Keeper[3], and during his first game, he took a Bludger to the head two minutes in, and woke up a week later in the hospital wing he didn't really remember his match.

Hair colour : brown

Eye Colour :brown

Skin colour: White

Likes: Quidditch! Friends, Family ,Raven

Dislikes: Crabb, Goyle and deatheaters and lord voldermort ,Flint and any Slytherins

Name: Thorn McKnight

House: Raven Claw

Story : mother is Oliver's mum's sister who married a McKnight, who was a squib (so magical mum, non-magical dad but both from magical families dating Draco  
Hair colour : black with blue highlights metamorphagus

Eye Colour : brown

Skin colour: White

Likes: charms, DADA, potions, herbology (basically everything apart from astronomy and flying, family friend, best friend raven

Dislikes: astronomy and flying,Crabb, Goyle and deatheaters and lord voldermort ,Flint and any Slytherins

Name: Draco Malfoy

House: Slytherin

Story : only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through his mother, Draco was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Dislikes muggleborns and half bloods to hold up to his fathers expectations but is actually a very nice guy but is in love and dating Thorn  
Hair colour : Blonde

Eye Colour : Grey

Skin colour: White

Likes: Thorn Flint and Raven and his Parents

Dislikes: Bellatrix and discriminating against muggle-born people

Name: Marcus Flint

House: Slytherin

Story : was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1986 to 1994 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He was a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team as well as its Captain from 1991 to 1994. Flint had to repeat his final year of education, as he failed his exams the first time round.[3][4]  
Hair colour : black hair

Eye Colour: Grey

Skin colour: Tan

Likes: Slytherin's and Quidditch

Dislikes: Gryffindor's except Raven and all houses other that Slytherin


	2. first year chapter one

its been a few months since 4 young people got there very special school acceptance letters to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and then went to digonally to get there school supplies today is the day they get the very special strain to Hogwarts for the first time

 **Raven's pov**

I wake up to the sound of my screech owl Ruby at seven am sharp I grab my trunk and Ruby's cage and carry them down stairs to my parents I grab a quick breakfast and then head to kings cross station we walk through the barrier on to the plat form and get my stuff loaded my robes in my bag I look at my father and get on and grab a compartment and sit down as my brother Marcus walks to another compartment.

 **Draco's pov**

I wake up and grab some food then go to the station with my father and get on the train and find a compartment I spot Raven sitting alone in a compartment and grab a seat next to her she looks up and smiles,

 **Oliver's pov**

I wake up and walk down stairs after waking up my cousin thorn then grab some food then we head to the station and get on the train and find an empty compartment and sit down.

 **Thorn's pov**

I fell my self being shaken awake and open my eyes to see my cousin Oliver looking at me and then hear him telling me todays the day and time to get up I get up and head down stairs and then get to the station and board the train with Oliver and find a compartment to sit in and sit down near the window next to Oliver.

 **Normal**

The train starts to move and we are one our way to Hogwarts, 5 hours later we arrive at hogsmead station and get off and are greeted by a tall but cheerful looking man with bushy dark brown hair and dark eyes "first years follow me" he calls in an accented voice all the first years follow him to the boats and get in and row across to the castle we get out and go inside to big solid oak doors then after a few minutes a strict buy kind looking woman comes out and say " my name is Professor McGonagall _in a few moments you will walk these and be sorted in to your house" she leave then a few minutes later she come back and leads us inside and stand beside a stall with an old hat on it "when I call your name you will come forward and sit down I will this hat one your head and you will be sorted in to your houses" she looks at a long scroll " Marcus Flint !" raven watches as her brother walks forward and sits down she puts the hat on his head and it yells "Slytherin!" Marcus goes to his house table Raven lets out a silent sigh of relief she looks at the list again" Oliver Wood!" Oliver takes a deep breath and walks forward and sits down she goes to place the hat on his head and it yells "Gryffindor!" she call out a few more names then calls "Draco Malfoy!" we walks forward Raven give him a smile he sits down but before she places the hat on his head it yell "Slytherin!" I smile as he goes and sits down then she calls a few more names then calls "Thorn McKnight!" a girl walks up and sits down Professor_ McGonagall places the hat on her head the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" she goes and sits at her table Professor McGonagall call a few more names then calls "Raven Flint!" Raven takes a breath then goes up and sits down Professor McGonagall puts the hat on her head and it calls "Gryffindor!" Raven goes and sits down next to a red haired boy called Percy and they shake hands then a old man with a long shiny grey beard and long shiny grey hair stands up and says " my name is professor Dumbledore I am the headmaster my office is located behind the griffin statue if any of you need to talk to me this year the password is Quidditch! Let the Feast Begin!" he claps his hand and all the plates and dishes fill with food all the first years gasp in amazement and the is a whispered murmur of "wow!" through out the hall.


	3. first year chapter two

After the feast is over Raven and Oliver follow their prefect Draco and Flint follow theirs and Thorn follows hers to the houses and learn their passwords they sit and talk to their class mates then once everyone has gone to except Raven and Oliver who is laying on a couch Raven doesn't notice him and sneaks off to find an empty place to cut or try and kill herself Oliver notices and sneaks out after her and follows her Raven walks down the corridor to an empty room and tries the door it wont budge so she says " _Alohomora" it swings open quietly Raven slips inside and pulls out a dagger from her sock and sits down on the cold hard stone floor not noticing 0liver Slip inside and stand in the shadows watching her as she holds the dagger blade to her wrist ready to cut it still not noticing Oliver as he notices her about to cut her wrist so he goes over and gently places his hand on hers and moves it away slowly from her wrist then gently pries open her fingers and takes the dagger from her as she looks up slowly into his warm brown eyes and sweet smile, "don't do that you don't need too please" he says Raven looks at him "your Oliver Wood right?" Raven asks Oliver nods "And your Raven Flint?" he say smirking a cute smirk Raven blushes and looks at him "yeah" She says "mind telling me why you self harm?" Oliver asks sweetly " I guess I do it cos I haven't had the best life ever more so since I was seven and I want a way of releasing my internal pain I've tried to kill myself before but I never succeeded " Raven says Oliver looks at Raven "that sucks erm do you wanna talk about it or not?" he asks her Raven thinks then nods "basically my twin brother Marcus was always my fathers favorite child I was my mums" She pauses "on my 7_ _th_ _birthday these men in scary masks showed up my mum was killed so was my best friend Thorn " she pauses again to look at Oliver who is looking at her sadly "I'm sorry" he says "thanks " Raven says the continues "I guess my dad blamed me for her death as she was protecting me and my friend so he started to beat me and make me clean and cook then as we got older my brother joined in and started beating me too then last year on my 10_ _th_ _birthday my dad and brother raped me and ever since the they raped and abused me daily " Raven finishes saying and looks at Oliver with tears in her eyes Oliver moves closer "do you need a hug and a shoulder to cry one?" he asks Raven nods "yes please" Oliver hugs her close to him a stroking her long honey blonde hair._


	4. first year chapter three

**A few** months later a week before the start of the Christmas holidays Oliver sit across the table from Raven and says "do you wanna spend Christmas with me and my parents?" he asks Raven nods "yes please" a week later Raven steps on to the Hogwarts express With Oliver and Thorn and happy to be away from her brother and father for Christmas and actually have a proper Christmas for the first time since she six years old they arrive at kings cross and are met by Mr and Mrs Wood they get in to Mr Woods car and drive to the Wood residence or Stream Cottage as it is better known they soon arrive and get out Mr wood helps them all inside with their things and puts them in there rooms Raven even though she has seen and spoken to Thorn a bit She asks Mrs wood if it is ok to share with Oliver because she has nightmares and Oliver is the only one who can calm her and sooth her, Mrs wood hesitates and says sure I suppose their isn't any harm in it .

 **That night** at 9:30 Raven goes to sleep in her purple pyjamas in the bed next to Oliver who is asleep in a t-shirt and a trackies thorn sleep in her room and Mr and Mrs Wood go to bed at about eleven pm, at 3 am Raven screams and sit bolt up right in a heavy sweat Oliver jerks awake and pulls her close and hold her to him "shhhhh" Oliver says soothing her Raven cries in to Oliver's shoulder "I saw it I saw it all from my mums death to the last day before the starts of term" Raven says Oliver hugs her "its ok your safe I've got you.

 **A few days later** on Christmas day Oliver gently wakes Raven up Bright and early they head down stairs to reveal a beautiful Christmas tree with lots of presents from people even some for Raven a few minutes later everyone else joins Raven and Oliver they sit down and open presents For Raven a beautiful necklace from Mr and Mrs Wood a Beautiful hand made photo album from Draco a Beautiful book from Oliver and a Beautiful bracelet from Thorn, For Oliver a new set of Quidditch stuff from Mr and Mrs Wood A puddlemere united replica uniform from Thorn and a first edition Quidditch through the ages book from Raven


	5. first year chapter four

**The following week** Raven, Oliver and Thorn head back to Hogwarts they spend time together and Raven and thorn get talking on the Train when Oliver goes to talk to Percy Weasley, Raven looks at Thorn and for the first time notices Thorns Locket necklace and read the inscription on it" Thorn when in times of trouble think of me and I will be there in your heart Red your best friend for ever" Raven stares at Thorn "oh my god Thorn? " Raven says Thorn looks at her "what is it Raven?" she asks "its you your alive I cant believe it " Raven hugs her tight Thorn looks at Ravens Locket and read the inscription "Red you are like my sister we will be there for each other always no matter what Thorn" Thorn look scared "Red oh my god its you cant believe your alive I wrote to you but you never replied " Thorn says Raven nods " I know I wasn't aloud to after mum died dad blamed me for her death and held me prisoner I wasn't aloud to contact anyone unless he said I could" Raven says "he burnt your letters" she said Thorn gasps "oh red I'm so sorry " thorn says raven "did he do anything else to you Red?" Thorn asks hugging Raven, Raven nods "he beat and raped me and Marcus joined in about a year ago" she says Thorn gasp "oh my god Red I'm so sorry " Raven nods "don't tell anyone only Ollie know about it and about the fact that I self harmed everyday Or at least I did till I met him no I only do it on a really bad day " Raven tells Thorn who nods "I wont don't worry Red you my best friend I won't tell anyone just then Oliver walks in and looks at us confused as thorn exclaims " Olive Raven is Red my friend that I told you about we only just realised " Thorn says smiling Oliver grins Awesome Ravens mind drifts back to when Oliver introduced her to Thorn.

 **Flashback begins (Ravens P.O.V)**

I walk down on of the corridor to the library with Oliver, Oliver stops as we see a girl who is our age " hey Thorn" Oliver says "hey Ollie " she says smiling " Thorn I want you to meet my friend Raven, Raven meet my cousin Thorn " the two girl look at each other and shake hands then all three head to the library and grab books to read

 **End of flashback**

Oliver saying brings raven looks out the window thinking then back to reality, "Raven…. Raven…. Hey Raven!" She looks at him "sorry Ollie my mind was else where" Oliver smiles "I can tell" he says adding a cheeky "I know I'm good looking but no need to fantasise about me " he says with a grin causing Raven and thorn to burst out laughing


	6. first year chapter five

**A** few months later with only one week till summer holiday's start, Raven is sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room next to thorn and Oliver talking about the summer and their plans for summer. Raven suddenly has a horrible thought as she realises she only her home to go to for the summer home and her father and brother's abuse. She starts shaking with fear in Oliver's arms as he pulls her close "Raven what is it?" Oliver asks her "Summer I only have my father's to go to" she says Oliver is Quiet for a second before saying "you have mine you will stay with my family every summer and Christmas from now on" he says as Thorn nods in agreement "yeah red " she says smiling warmly gently squeezing Raven's hand. Raven smiles back "Thanks Ollie, Thanks Thorn " Raven says.

 **A** week later Raven, Thorn and Oliver are all packed and on the station in Hogsmead waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive to take them back to Kings Cross Station. When the train arrives they board it and sit in a compartment and talk among them selves till the trolley lady walks by "anything from the trolley dears?" she asks "three pumpkin pasties three Chocolate frogs three Iced mice Three fizzing whiz bees and three bertie bots please" says Oliver the lady get the things and hand them to Oliver "that will be 10 galleons please" Oliver pays her.

 **An** hour later Raven head to the ladies and gets grabbed and pulled in to an empty compartment with the curtains down when she is turned around she sees Marcus looking at her he gags her with her tie and ties her hands with his tie then rapes her and beats her till she cant move then leave the compartment and goes back to his compartment. A few minuets later Oliver walks past calling for her Raven lets out a muffles "Ollie" he open the compartment door and sees her laying in a pool of blood naked he slips in and closes the door and hands her his cloak and helps her up and undoes her arms and removes the gag and helps her get dressed again and walks her back to where Thorn is in their compartment they sit down and Oliver holds Raven close as they pull in to platform 9 ¾ and they get off the train and head over to Mr and Mrs Wood once they get their bags they head to stream cottage.


	7. second year chapter 1

**A** few months later on the 1st of September Oliver, Thorn and Raven get up bright and early and then go to kings cross where they run in to Draco and Marcus Draco looks at Thorn and then away as Marcus grins a devilish evil grin at Raven then leaves with Draco. Raven, Thorn and Oliver get on the Hogwarts express and find a compartment and sit down and talk among themselves, they get some treats off the trolley lady. After a few hours they arrive at the station in hogsmead and are greeted by the friendly Hagrid "ello Thorn, Oliver and Raven" He says to them "hello Hagrid!" they chorus and head to the carriages and get in and ride seemingly pulled by an invisible force to most but pulled by thestrals by Raven, Thorn and Oliver and anyone who has see death, Raven sees them because she saw her mother Killed, Thorn sees them because she saw Ravens mother and her own father killed, and Oliver sees them because he saw his grandfather die of old age he was alone with him when it happened.

A few months later Thorn is walking along a dark corridor on the way to the Ravenclaw common room when Marcus jumps her and he looks at her "you filthy half blood with a squib dad" he pulls his fist back to punch her in the stomach Thorn closes her eyes to wait for the punch and she hears a voice "what you doing flint?" a sweet voice says "just teaching this filthy half squib a lesson" Marcus's cold voice says and goes to punch her in the stomach again but before he connects with her stomach he connects with Draco's stomach instead, Thorn hears hexes being said and a few minuets later the sweet voice say "let get you to Professor Flit wick " she opens her eyes ad sees the Malfoy Boy but nods and is taken to Flitwick who then takes her to professor Dumbledore along with Draco and Marcus. They arrive at his office and go up and in to his office Dumbledore talks to The boys first then follows them out "miss McKnight Please wait in my office I'm just going to escort these young fellows to professor Snape he say and leaves.

 **Thorn** steps inside his office and sees the sorting hat and walks over to it the hat moves "yes can I help you Miss McKnight?" Thorn nods "I was just wondering why you put me in Ravenclaw " she say "isn't it obvious I was giving you a clue in the house name and to your Friend Miss Flint's Where about and the fact she was alive " the hat says. Thorn looks shocked "oh wow that makes sense I guess" she says as Dumbledore come back in Sorry about that Raven " Dumbledore says and smiles at her he asks her some questions the escorts her to the Gryffindor common room and says good night as she slips through the portrait in side to the common room to see Raven and Oliver waiting for her by the fire


	8. second year chapter 2

**2** **nd** **year chapter 1**

 **A** few months later at Christmas they head to stream cottage they celebrate Christmas with Mr and Mrs wood and on Christmas day they open their gifts then Oliver and Raven go and have a Game of Quidditch with the Weasley boys.

 **A** fter a while Raven lands and goes and sit with Thorn and they talk about things like Boys and Hogwarts and other stuff, that night they turn in early.

 **On** New Years Eve they sit down on the grass and watch the fire work display then at they start the count down to midnight "TEN… NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…" Oliver moves next to Raven and whispers "may I kiss you at midnight?" he asks Raven "FOUR…THREE" Raven nods "TWO…ONE" Oliver kisses Raven on the lips and they kiss after a few minutes they pull away and smile at each other "Raven will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver asks Raven "I would love to " Raven says smiling.

 **Two** days later Thorn Raven and Oliver head to kings cross and board the Hogwarts express and sit in a compartment and talk a few hours later they arrive in hogsmead and go to Hogwarts and eat then go to their common rooms, Thorn goes straight to bed and Raven and Oliver sit by the fire Raven lays in his arms as they cuddle and talk after a while they start kissing then fall asleep in each others arms in front of the fire.

 **A** few months later Raven and Oliver go to the Quidditch pitch and lay down on the grass and talk to each other Raven snuggles up next to Oliver and kisses him, Oliver rolls on to his side so he can get close to Raven as he kisses her and holds her close to him "I know were young and have only been dating a short time but I think I might be in love with you Raven" Oliver says quietly in to the kiss, Raven smiles back "Same Oliver" she says softly as he kisses him with more passion that night Oliver lays awake in his bed thinking about Raven and how much he likes or loves her he as he thinks about Raven he feels his cock get hard and he groans quietly " Crap" he says and he gets up and goes to the boys toilet and has a W**K to c*m so he isn't H**ny then he goes back to bed and goes to sleep.

 **A** few month later just before summer holidays begin Oliver and Raven go for a walk by the black lake "if were still together when we graduate will you marry me?" Oliver asks Raven….

 ** _What will raven say to Oliver's sort of Proposal?_**

 ** _Will she say Yes or no?_**

 ** _Stay tuned for more chapters_**


	9. second year chapter 3

**Second year chapter 3**

 **Raven** looks at Oliver "did you basically just ask me to marry you Oliver? We're twelve "Raven says and Oliver looks at her "I know but I think I love you " Oliver says and looks at her "raven smiles and they slowly says "I think I love you too and the answer is yes Oliver smiles and kisses her and they walk back up to the castle and have dinner then go to the Gryffindor common room and pack their trunks almost completely then get in to bed and go to sleep.

 **The** next day they head to class and study and do work after lessons they head to flying lessons then Oliver gets a position on the Quidditch team as a Keeper and Captain then Oliver walks Raven to the great hall where they eat and celebrate then they head to the Gryffindor common room where they sit In a chair together and talk and cuddle till Raven falls asleep Oliver falls asleep next to her.

 **A** few days later Oliver, Thorn Raven and Draco all board the Hogwarts Express Draco sits with his friends Raven, Thorn and Oliver sit together and talk they get off the train at Kings Cross Station and walk over to Mr Wood "hello Mr wood" Raven says "hello uncle" thorn says "hey dad "Oliver say looking at his dad they head home to stream cottage when they arrive they go inside "hey Mrs wood" Raven says smiling " Hello auntie" says Thorn "hey mum" Oliver says smiling at his mum he helps Raven with her trunk and takes it to her room and puts it down on the floor and looks at Raven he moves closer to her and kisses her passionately "your so beautiful " Oliver says quietly to her Raven smiles "and your so adorable" Raven says to Oliver they lay down on her bed Raven's head on Oliver's chest Oliver with his arms around her "I can't imagine my life with out you Raven even though we still so young" he says Raven Nuzzle her head against him "likewise Ollie" Raven says to him as he gently grips his t-shirt they hear a loud bang down stairs and a scream then "oh Molly how nice to see you " Mrs wood says and they talks as Oliver and Raven fall asleep on her bed in each others arms Thorn goes to call them for supper and sees them asleep so she lets them sleep and goes down stairs "Oliver and Raven are asleep auntie" Thorn says before sitting down next to Mr wood and eating her supper


	10. second year chapter 4

**Second year chapter 4**

 **An** hour later Raven wakes up in Oliver's arms she looks up at him then gets out of bed and goes down stairs and finds the place deserted she looks at the clock on the wall and sees that the hands are all on Dead including Oliver's. she drops to the floor in tears then hears a noise and looks up to see her brother "Marcus? What are you doing here?" she says quietly he walks over and grabs her and pins her against a wall and casts a body bind curse on her and then with a wave of his wand makes her cloths disappear so she is naked unable to move he forces her legs apart and magic's away his cloths so he is naked too before he rams his cock inside her and thrusts hard and fast till he cums inside her.

 **After** a few minuets he pulls out and take reverses the spells so they are dressed and Raven is no longer in a full body bind then he leaves whilst Raven curls up in a ball and cries in both pain and grief she lays there for what seems like hours till she hears a loud noise and screams when she sees her dad.

 **Just** then she jerks awake and sits bolt upright and hears Oliver mumble sleepily "you ok Raven?" he opens his eyes and sits up Rave flings her arms around him and hugs him "it was only a dream "she cries "what was?" Oliver asks "that you and your family were dead only I was alive and my brother came and raped me "Raven says trembling. Oliver hugs her "shhhhh its ok I've got you I promise you nothing and I mean nothing will ever happen to you whilst I'm around" he says "do you hear me nothing "Raven nods and holds tight to him, he gently pulls her down so she is laying on the bed in his arms "I love you Raven with all my heart I have from the moment I saw you and I always will love you I promise you will always be safe when I'm around "he gently kisses her forehead she slowly turns so her body is facing him and kisses him they kiss for what seems like hours but is only minuets " I love you Ollie " Raven says and holds his hand he smiles at her "I don't know if we will still be together after Hogwarts but I hope to god we are


	11. Third year chapter one

**Third year chapter one**

 **A** few weeks later it is the 1st of October 1990 it's the first match of the year and Oliver and Ravens first match ever and its against Slytherin they go to the locker room and change in to their Quidditch kit and grab their brooms and head outside to the pitch and wait to be told to hover for the game to start they wait as soon as the Quaffle is in the air the game has started Raven is flying around trying to throw the Quaffle through the Slytherin hoops and Marcus is saying stuff so only she can hear "I am going to f**k you so hard when you guys loose the game" Oliver looks at Raven and is Distracted and takes a Bludger to the head two minuets in to the game and falls of his broom Raven with out Thinking Changes course and zooms straight under Oliver catching him on her broom she Tosses the Quaffle to Angelina and Lands her Broom as Dumbledore walks on to the pitch and Magics a stretcher out of thin air "that was Quick thinking Miss Flint " he says and with a flick of his wand moves Oliver on to the stretcher and helps Raven off her broom "Lets get Mr Wood to the hospital wing " Raven, Dumbledore and Thorn who has joined them all make there way to the Hospital wing Dumbledore Magics Oliver in to one of the beds in to his pajamas and then talks madam Pomfrey in to Letting Raven and Thorn stay with Oliver Till he Wake Up.

 **Everyday** and night for a week Raven and Thorn stay with Oliver, Raven Is alone with Oliver and hears him Mumble "Raven why aren't you in class? He opens his eyes and looks at her "Because I have been with you for a week since the game we we Lost which was my fault "she says Oliver smiles at her "its not your fault I was the one who got hit Two minuets in "he says and kisses her gently Raven kisses back "here is the School work you missed Dumbledore let me write them for you You just have to sign and date them "she says Oliver smiles "thanks "he says "the reason I got hit was because I was distracted by you I could tell something was up was it Marcus?" he says quietly Raven nods "yeah he said when we lost he was going to f**K me so hard " she says and looks at Oliver who sits up and holds her close " he won't lay a finger on you or Thorn Ever I promise" Oliver says.


	12. third year chapter one thorns POV

**Third year chapter one thorn's P.O.V**

 **It's** the 1st of October 1990 and it's Oliver's first Quidditch match I'm sitting next Draco watching my best friend Raven or Red as I call her and my cousin who is also Red's boyfriend Oliver about to play his first Quidditch match, the players lift off the ground we watch the balls be released two minuets in to the game a bludger hits Oliver straight in the head and he falls off his broom "Oliver!" I Scream as I see Red catch him on her broom, "Thank god" I breath a sigh of relief I run on to the pitch as Red Lands with Oliver. I follow everyone as we make our way to the Hospital wing he is Put in one of the Hospital beds and Madam Pomfrey Bandages his head as I hear Dumbledore sweet talking Madam Pomfrey in to letting red and I sleep and stay in the Hospital wing with Oliver till he wakes up, We stay in the Hospital wing with Oliver.

 **One** week later I head to divination and wait as I gather all the homework for Red as I learn, take notes read tealeaves and then pack up my bag and head off to defence against the dark arts with professor Quirrell. I take my seat, take notes, get the homework and copies of the notes for red and Oliver then I hear Professor McGonagall Asking Professor Quirrell if she can steal me for a moment he nods, I go outside the class room "yes professor what is it?" I ask, "Oliver's awake madam Pomfrey just informed me she says, "May I go and see him?" I ask She nods "of course McKnight "I run to the hospital wing and open the door I hear Red telling Oliver that the reason she was distracted is because Marcus told her he would F**k her hard And Oliver comforting her.

 **I** walk in "hey guys" I say and hug Oliver "I'm glad your awake Oliver " Kisses his cheek Oliver smiles "thanks sorry I lost the game "He says and smiles I smiles "its not your fault Ollie" I say.


	13. third year chapter 2

**Third year chapter two**

 **Several** months later it's June, the last day of term. Raven, Oliver, Thorn and Draco all pack their bags and board the train and find an empty compartment Raven and Oliver sit on one bench, Raven leaning against Oliver's chest with his arms around her. Thorn and Draco on the other bench "erm Thorn?" Draco says "yes?" Thorn replies "will you be my girlfriend?" Draco says "Of course" answers Raven.

 **After** awhile they arrive at Kingscross station and get of the train and gather their belongings, and walk. Draco hugs thorn then walks to his parents Raven, Oliver and Thorn walk to Oliver's Parents, then go home to the woods house. They dump their bags in their rooms, Raven and Oliver lay on the bed and cuddle Raven falls asleep in Oliver's arms, Oliver lets out a gentle sigh "my beautiful sleeping princess " Oliver says and gently kisses the top of Raven's head.

 **One** week later Oliver and Raven go and have a game of Quidditch over at the burrow with Percy, Charlie, bill, Fred and George the play from the brake of dawn till night fall then head home via flu powder as it's a fall moon the arrive at stream cottage and have supper then get ready for bed and hang out in the sitting room with Thorn and talk then thorn goes to bed and Oliver and Raven walk up the stairs and go to Oliver's Room Which Raven shares with him and the curl up and go to sleep on the double bed Oliver holds Raven Close to him as they sleep "I love you Oliver "Raven Mumble almost asleep "I love you too Raven " Oliver says as the fall asleep


	14. forth year

As usual on September first, Raven, Oliver, Thorn and Draco board the Hogwarts Express and find an empty compartment together however this year the train was a buzz with chatter about the fact that apparently Harry Potter was coming school this year and that he was on the train. As usual when they arrived in hogsmead they go and get in the carriages pulled by thestrals when they reach the castle they go inside into the great Hall and take a seat at their tables and wait for the first years to arrive.

After a while the first years pile into the great Hall I make away to the front to be sorted into their houses professor McGonagall calls the names of all the first year students placing the sorting hat on their heads one by one, each house clapping as new students join them suddenly the entire hall goes quiet before talking among themselves quite loudly when professor McGonagall says "Harry Potter" after a while the sorting Hat yells " Gryffindor" everyone at the Gryffindor table claps loudly. A few weeks later Oliver and Raven sitting in lessons with Professor Quirrell when there is a knock at the door and professor McGonagall enters the room " Professor Quirrell excuse me may I borrow Wood for a moment?" she ask Professor Quirrell "oh…ye ….yes of course " Oliver get up and walks over to professor McGonagall and follows her out of the room he comes face to face with a first year "potter this is Oliver Wood, Wood I have found you a seeker "Oliver smiles a few days later Oliver meets Harry in the grounds with the Quidditch balls and a bat, Oliver looks at Harry " Quidditch is easy enough to understand each team has seven players three chasers, two beaters one keeper and a seeker that's you there are three kinds of balls this ones called a Quaffle the chasers handle the Quaffle and try and get it through one of those three hoops the keeper that's me defends the hoops with me so far ?" Oliver asks harry " I think so what are those?" Harry asks Oliver looks opens his moth closes it again and grabs the bat and hands it to harry "you might wanna take this " he says harry takes the bat and Oliver lets the ball out which shoots up in to the sky "careful now its coming back " Oliver says harry whacks it with the bat sending it flying away "uh not bad Potter you'd make a fair beater" Oliver says looking at harry then back at where the Bludger went "uh oh " The ball smacks in to his chest and he pins it to the ground and wrestles it back in to the box and puts back the restraint "what was that?" Harry asks "Bludger nasty little buggers but you are a seeker the only thing I want you to worry about is this the golden snitch " Oliver says "I like this ball" Harry says " Oliver smirks "Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damned near impossible to see " Oliver says, "What do I do with it?" Harry asks "you catch it before the other teams seeker you catch this the games over you catch this potter and we win " Oliver replies the snitch starts flying as a super fast rate. A few days later everyone is in the Great hall when Professor Quirrell runs in "TROLL IN THE DUNGON…. TROLL IN THE DUNGON" Dumbledore stands up " thought you ought know" Professor Quirrell says before fainting everyone starts screaming and panicking before Dumbledore yells "SILANCE!" And telling prefects to take their houses back to the dormitories everyone head to the dormitories Oliver and Raven sit on the floor by the fire in the Gryffindor dormitories.

A month later Oliver and harry and Raven prepare for the first game the change and wait to go on to the pitch Oliver looks at harry "Scared, Harry?"

Harry replies " A little" Oliver smiles slightly "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game" Harry looks at him "What happened?" Oliver Glances at Raven Before replying "I, uh, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in hospital a week later" seconds later they are on the pitch and the game had begun. A while later they hear Lee Jordon yell "harry potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins " Then land and go and change out of their kit Oliver says "everyone decent?" a chorus of "yeah" echo's around the locker room Oliver turns around and says " Great job guys I'm proud of you all "

Before long it's the end of term bags are packed animals in cages being loaded onto the Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer holidays.


	15. fifth year chapter one

Fifth year

A few weeks in to Oliver, Raven, Thorn and Draco's Fifth year are walking along a corridor and stop at the front of a large crowd to see harry and Filtch and a Mrs Norris hanging from a candle holder by her tail Raven looks scared they move aside to let professor Dumbledore through and he calmly says to Filtch "she's not dead Argos she has be petrified.

A few days later Oliver, Raven and Harry walk out to go play Quidditch only to see Professor McGonagall " Quidditch is cancelled" she says "you cant cancel Quidditch Oliver says Raven rests a hand on his arm and he shuts up " return to the Gryffindor common room immediately except you three " she points to Oliver Harry And Raven "we must go find Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy their has been another attack" Raven looks Scared "Who is it professor?" she asks "Miss Granger and Miss McKnight" she looks at Oliver Who kicks the wood of the stadium hard repeatedly "Ollie Oliver OLIVER" Raven says Grabbing his arm her pushes her away causing her to fall over "ouch" she says tears in her eyes Oliver stops and looks at her "Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to " He kneels down beside her " you ok ?" he asks feeling guilty "I'm fine " she snaps standing up "lets go " he says leaning on harry to help her to the hospital wing once they find Ron they go and see Hermione and Thorn ,

Later that day Raven walks with Oliver out of the hospital wing limping as she walks "It over Oliver You said you would Never let Flint hurt me but You just hurt me so it's over " Oliver starts to cry "please Raven don't brake up with me Please I love you " Raven shakes her head and walks off and keeps walking till she bumps in to Fred "hey Ray you ok " she shakes her head and hugs him " he hugs her back "I have to go " she says seeing Oliver and walks off out of the castle down to the Black Lake and takes off her cloak ,tie, shoes and socks then looks at the cold water shimmering in the moon light and starts to walk in the water Wanting to end her life because she was hurt buy the only man she has ever loved who had never hurt her or let her down one of her best friends was laying in a hospital bed petrified she had no where to go home to as she would never go back to her father and brother she had nothing except Draco and he was sitting next to Thorns Hospital bed she starts she walks deeper and deeper in to the cold water she is now up to her shoulders in the water deeper still she walks till she under the water completely she feels her self get grabbed around her waist ….

What will happen will she live or die?


	16. fifth year chapter two

Raven cant help but scream as she feels herself be pulled further under the water buy what she can now kind of see is the giant squid suddenly a flash of bright light and the squid lets go and recoils someone jumps in to the lake and grabs her under her arms and pulls her up to the surface and on to the bank they get her to cough up the water she swallowed she slowly opens her eyes to see Percy Weasley looking down at her "what the hell were you Thinking Raven?" he says "that I have nothing" she says in tears Percy holds her close "you have me I heard about you and Ollie I'm sorry " she nods and hugs him "thanks" she goes to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and their lips meet, Raven contemplates pulling away but doesn't and the sit there kissing "I'm sorry if it seems like rebound it both is and isn't at the same time " Raven says Percy nods "I know same here " they get up and go to the room or Requirements and lay in the double bed it provided and kiss then slowly remove each others clothing.

When they are naked They kiss again as Percy slowly runs his hands over Ravens cheek then down her neck to her breast and gives them a gentle squeeze then his hand travels lower till it is on her pussy gently rubbing it then he kisses down her body ending up between her legs then kisses back up to her lips before slowly pushing his cock inside her trusting gently till they both cum then he pulls out and the lay in each others arms "be my girlfriend?" Percy asks Raven nods as they fall asleep.

A few months later they tell others that they are dating after hearing that the mandrakes are ready to revive those who have been petrified, Oliver hears that they are dating and waits till the last day of term when they board the train and head home before deciding not to come back next year then when they get to their homes Raven goes back to the burrow and stays in Percy's room with him they fall asleep every night of the summer holidays in each other arms the last few days of term to go to the leaky caldron and stay their till September 1st the nights were sometimes scary especially when they heard that serious black had escaped from Azkaban ….

 **Will Oliver come back to Hogwarts or will he stick to his decision not to return to Hogwarts?**


	17. sixth year chapter one

**_September 1_** ** _st_** ****Raven and the other Weasley's wake up an head to Kings cross and on to platform 9 ¾ and on to the train they find a compartment away from Draco and Thorn they go off from the others and go change in to their robes together a short while later they pull in to hogsmead station and get off the train and go to Hogwarts welcome the first years then head to the Gryffindor common room, Raven looks around Whilst cuddled up to Percy before falling asleep in his arms by the fire place.

A week later Raven wakes up and looks at her Calendar which shows you period in bright yellow and if your late it shows it in bright red and for the first time in her life she notices that it Is red "that's odd " she goes to the bathroom and transfigures a leaf in to a pregnancy test and takes it and waits for the results then sees the || which means positive, she flushes the toilet and discarded the test and goes to find Percy she finds him talking to Fred and George telling them off "PERCY!" she calls he turns his head and smiles yes babe " we need to talk alone " She says glaring at Fred and George the walk away fast from the only person who can control them "I'm pregnant" she says "WHAT?" Percy says angrily "I'm Pregnant I just took a test I'm sorry, " Raven says "I want nothing to do with it or you if you keep it " Percy says, "Raven Tears up but nods and walks off.

A month later Raven still hasn't told anyone but Percy who has calmed down and has said he loves her and will look after her and the baby if she decides to keep it. Two months later she finally goes to madam Pomfrey and gets and ultrasound done only to find out it was a chemical pregnancy, she leave and tells Percy.

A few months later they go over to the Weasley's house for Christmas and have a nice Christmas together she even gets a trade mark Weasley Jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley then a few days later they head back to Hogwarts and somehow everyone has heard that she had a pregnancy scare all the girls are whispering all the guys are giving her horrid looks then she looks up and sees Oliver with wait no it cant be Marcus they seem friendly with each other Raven turns on her heels and runs in the other direction and hides in the room of requirements with Percy who followed her and hugs her close to him…..

 **How did everyone hear about her pregnancy scare? And why is Oliver hanging out with Marcus?**


	18. Sixth year chapter two

a week later Raven goes to the first Quidditch match of the year, which is really wet and windy changes ignoring Oliver she grabs her broom as the team make their way to the pitch she mounts her broom and the play the game till harry falls off his broom and Cedric catches the snitch then realises what happened and asks Oliver for a rematch which he declines then go to the Hospital wing after changing and visit Harry.

Meanwhile Thorn is walking through the grounds and sees Draco and pansy talking then they are suddenly kissing, thorn fells tears pricking her eyes and walks over to Draco and yells, "How could you?" Then slaps Draco hard across the face and runs off hearing Yelling "thorn wait please let me explain" she hides in moaning myrtles bathroom and cries. Suddenly hearing myrtle " everything ok Thorn? Want me to go haunt someone?" she asks "I'm fine myrtle its just a lovers tiff" Thorn wipes her eyes on her robe and looks up at myrtle "thanks for the offer though " Thorn says curling up on the floor trying not to cry …

Meanwhile Oliver Is sitting talking to Marcus by the lake about girls and sex and Raven and Quidditch and stuff trying to keep his cool when Marcus talks about shagging Raven….

Meanwhile else where with Draco he is looking around the castle for Thorn to try and explain to her what happened with Pansy….

Elsewhere back with Raven who is Kissing Percy up against a wall in the corridor "I need to go and find Thorn " She says Draco runs up "you seen Thorn Pansy kissed me and she saw I need you Ray" Draco says "I haven't seen her but I'm looking for her two you asked any Ravenclaws? Raven asks "yeah nothing " Draco says, "Ok round up the Slytherins and Percy round up the Gryffindors" Raven says the do as they are told they all gather together " every one split in to pairs and go and search for thorn one person from each house in a Pair " Raven says they listen and do as they are told Raven and Draco team up and Percy and pansy team up they all go and look for Raven and are about to ask the Hufflepuffs if they have seen her when Myrtle pops through the wall "You looking for Thorn ?" she asks Raven nods "she stole my toilet " Myrtle says and vanishes though another wall, Raven and Draco run in to the girls toilets "thorn" I need to talk to you please "Raven says "we both do " You had nothing to do with why me and Oliver split up it just wasn't meant to be I need your help please he is hanging out with my brother " Raven sobs "Thorn Pansy kissed me I swear I would never ever cheat on you or anyone especially not you I love you Thorn " Draco says as thorn sits up and looks at them both "go away" she says "Thorn McKnight " Draco says kneeling down will you marry me ?" Draco says pulling out a beautiful ring and holding it out toward Thorn..

Will Thorn forgive Draco? Will she say yes? What will she do about Oliver and Marcus ?


	19. sixth year chapter three

Thorn stares at Draco so does Raven "W…What?" Says Thorn "Will you marry me I don't care what my parents say I love you Thorn I want to spend the rest of my life with you " Draco says Thorn Looks at Raven who smiles encouragingly at her "I Love you too Draco But before I Give you an answer you have to prove your self to me make a restraining order hex and hex and do it to Pansy I don't want her anywhere near you " Thorn says "I will do anything to prove I'm telling you the truth " Draco says Draco does the spell and hexes the paper and hands it to pansy next time he sees her then walks away "done now can I get and answer?" Draco asks hopefully Thorn thinks then says "yes " Draco looks at her "yes I can get and answer or yes you will marry me?" he asks "both" Thorn says Draco grins and slips the ring on her finger and kisses her passionately Thorn turns to Raven "Now what's this about my Cousin and your ogre faced brother hanging out together?" Thorns says in a pissed off tone Raven looks upset "yeah I don't understand how Oliver could do that to me after he knows exactly what my brother did to me " Ravens says "Right I will be back in a bit "thorn says and runs off to find Oliver and Marcus.

After a while she finds them "OLIVER!" she yells using her wand as a microphone for extra volume shaking the whole castle Oliver walks over with Marcus "yes Thorn?" he says "you shut up and sit down she says to Oliver who does as he is told having never heard her like this and fearing for his manhood

"Right FLINT" she says throw her teeth " netraengorgio " she say causing Marcus is cry out in pain and struggle to get his shoes off "Pintchago" Causing Marcus to cry out again as a big red burn type mark appears on his arm "pusicktum" which causing pus to squirt from Marcus's nose "Stay the hell away from Oliver and From Raven or I will apparate only you balls in to a dragons den "Thorn say to Marcus who runs off "Now Oliver how could you hang out with Marcus after what he did to Raven" Thorn yells shooting spell after spell at Oliver "Thorn I cant stand seeing her with Percy "Oliver says "MISS MCKNIGHT !" Thorn stops and turns to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her with her arms folded "MY Office Now " She says "Yes Professor "Thorn says "Wood can you fetch professor Flitwick please and send him to my office " McGonagall says "yes professor "Oliver leaves and Thorn goes with McGonagall to her office "What the hell were you doing Miss McKnight?" McGonagall asks Thorn " Oliver was hanging out with Mr Flint and he knows better than to hang out with the number one enemy" Thorn says "I see and why is Mr flint the enemy aside from being a Slytherin?" McGonagall asks "You know Raven Flint Marcus's sister well she is my best friend and Marcus and her dad have Raped and beat her ever since her mother died they blame her " Thorn says "Oh my that's a serious accusation miss McKnight "she says "I will have to get Raven in here to clarify that the accusation you just made is true because if it is Both Mr Flint wont graduate and both Mr flints will have a nice time together in Azkaban" McGonagall picks up her wand and makes a school wide call For Raven to Please come to her Office

 **Will Raven go To McGonagall's office and confirm the accusations?**


	20. sixth year chapter four

Raven is walking through the corridor with Percy Holding his hand when they suddenly hear an announcement coming across the magical Tannoy system "This is a student announcement would Miss Raven Flint make her way to my Office thankyou " They hear Professor McGonagall say Raven looks at Percy "what does she want me for " he shrugs "lets go " he says and they walk to McGonagall's office And Raven Knocks "Come in" Raven Opens the Door "Ah Miss Flint take a seat Mr Weasley Please Wait outside " Percy nods and closes the door " The reason I called you in here is because Miss McKnight made an accusation against your father and brother saying that since your mother died they have been raping and abusing you now if this is true then they will be in Azkaban before they can say Hogwarts however if this is False then miss McKnight Will find herself in detention for the rest of the year" professor McGonagall pauses "so I need you to clarify whether this is true or False so which is it? Raven takes a deep breath "it's true my brother and father have been raping and abusing me since my mother died because they blame me because you because she sacrificed herself to save my life" Raven hold back tears "thank you miss Flint I know it must be hard telling me this "professor McGonagall says" you may go" Raven stands up "thank you professor" she says before leaving….

One month before the end of term, Raven and Percy sitting in the sun on the grass when Percy suddenly says and very pompous way "I have been offered an internship at the Ministry working for the minister himself" Raven is taken aback by his Tone of voice " no need to sound so pompous and stuck up your own backside" Raven says in an annoyance " well I don't see you getting an internship" says Percy "well that's because I haven't been kissing the ministers arse" says Raven sounding pissed off " if you are going to speak to me like that Percival Weasley then it's over" Raven says before walking off.

Three weeks later, Raven is sitting on the grass on the Quidditch Pitch when she looks up and sees Oliver walking towards her "hey" Oliver says "hey" Raven says back " I have been wanting to talk to you since you and Percy broke up" Oliver says " I have been Miserable since we broke up and let's face it I've been a Dick to you I was jealous because you were with him and not me but I should never have done what I did to you I shouldn't have hang out with your brother one because I hate him and two because I know what he's done to you in the past and I should have never have told the whole school about your pregnancy scare I understand if you can never forgive me but I'm asking you to please consider forgiving me you're everything I want and I've always wanted I don't want anything or anyone else but you I am begging you please forgive me and take me back and be my girlfriend again I've always wanted to Marry you I still do so please please forgive me I Will do anything to win you back I would do anything for you …

 **Will Raven forgive Oliver? And will she take him back?**


	21. sixth year chapter five

Raven thinks for a minute "Anything?" Oliver nods "Ok Win Two out of the three games next year or do something unexpected to show how much I mean to you and I will go out with you again " Raven says to Oliver "Deal" Oliver says

On the last day of term everyone gets told to go down to the Quidditch pitch which to do Raven gets told to go on to the pitch by Katie bell which she does and sees Oliver standing in front of her and everyone else suddenly the sky goes from being day to being night Everyone looks confused till a series of small fire works go off with a bunch off little "bangs" then suddenly they all hear a loud "BANG" as a massive fire work goes off Raven look up to see the firework spelling out the words.

"Raven I love you with all my heart, have done since the day I met you, I know I will always love you because, well simply because I love you more than puddlemere united and Quidditch put together. You and anyone who knows me that I love them both with every fibre of my being, so they know I am truly in love with you when I say, I love you more than both of those put together I really mean I love you. I will always love you when we first started dating in our first year I said I wanted to marry you if we were still together in our final year or two here at Hogwarts and I meant it, you are not only my one true love but my best friend and my cousin best friend too and you share my love for Quidditch and my family. With out you I would never have considered marrying anyone, I was to in love with Quidditch, but I found you and your my everything my whole world and the most amazing woman I know. I don't want to marry anyone but you I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt, I never meant to hurt you. I made you a promise back in our first year that I would always protect you from anything and anyone that might or would hurt you, your all I ever wanted and ever will want when I spoke to you last week you said to me that I ether had two win two out of three games next year or do something unexpected to show you how much I want to be with you again so I did the unexpected at least I hope I did. So what I'm trying to say is will you make me the happiest man alive by doing me the honour of marrying me?"

Raven looks back at Oliver to find him down on one knee holding out a ring "so will you?" He asks looking up at her Raven is in shock and doesn't say anything for a while till she feels a jabbing spell in her arm and looks over to see Fred giving her and encouraging smile "Yes" Raven says and Oliver slips the ring on her finger as he does she smiles and shakes her head slightly noticing that it is a golden snitch engagement ring she lets out a small giggle, a few hours later they are on the train home to stream cottage for the summer "I missed this last year she whispers as she snuggles in to Oliver and looks over at the opposite bench and watches Thorn and Draco doing the same thing


	22. seventh year chapter one

The summer went by in a whirlwind of announcements, planning, dress shopping, dress fittings and bookings of things for the weddings. During the second week of summer, Thorn went over to Draco's to meet his parents.

Thorn goes over using apparition she apparates to just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor where Draco meets her "Nervous?" he asks her Thorn nods "yeah what is they don't like me?" she asks "they will love you because I love you and if they don't then they will lose me as their son " Draco says taking her hand and walking through the big iron gates and through the court yard to the house and inside he leads her though the grand entrance hall and in to the ginormous dining room where his parents are sitting at the dining table "Mother, Father this is my fiancé Thorn we haven't been dating that long but I love her more than anything in the world and I hope you will too she is a Ravenclaw but I don't care she makes me happy " Draco says " it's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Thorn says Lucius looks at her in a disapproving way "You Love That thing Draco ?" He says harshly and Narcissa looks at Draco then at Thorn and says nothing "Mother I love this girl don't let him talk to her like that " Draco says " I'm sorry son I'm sure to you she is the most amazing girl in the world but she isn't good enough for you or to be in this Family I'm sorry but I have to side with your father on this matter " Narcissa says to Draco "fine if you can't accept the woman I love then you don't have a son anymore " Draco says grabbing Thorns hand and leaving with her he magic's a bag ready and they leave and go to stream cottage where they spend the rest of the summer.

On September 1st Raven, Oliver, Thorn and Draco go to kings cross and on to platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express and as usual find an empty compartment together and enjoy the journey to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry after a few hours they get off at Hogsmead station and get into the carriages to go to Hogwarts.

A few months later its Christmas Day They Magic there gifts to the room of requirements an open their presents together,

Thorn got Raven a beautiful dress, she got Oliver new Dress Robes and she got Draco a book he had been wanting.

Raven Got Thorn a book she had wanted, She got Oliver a New Copy of Quidditch through the ages as he had yet again worn his copy out and she got Draco a shirt he had been looking at.

Oliver got Thorn a Necklace she had been looking at, He got Draco a tie he wanted and he got Raven a Beautiful pair of earrings.

Draco Got Thorn a Necklace she really wanted he got Raven a Bracelet and he got Oliver a Match Planner.

They all thank each other then go for a big Christmas Lunch in the great hall then they go ice-skating on the Lake Which Dumbledore has Frozen solid for a fun Christmas having shrunk every thing in it and butting them in a big water trough at Hagrid's


	23. seventh year chapter two

A few months later Raven, Thorn, Draco and Oliver all had down to the Quidditch pitch and Oliver Draco and Raven all go to their dressing rooms and change in their Quidditch Robe and Then go onto the pitch and play three hours later with Slytherin at 100 points and Gryffindor at 100 points Harry catches the golden snitch earning Gryffindor another 150 points and winning the game they go and shake the Slytherin teams hands whilst saying "good game" and "congratulations" then heading to the changing rooms and changing back into their everyday robes and going to find Thorn before heading to the great hall they're a massive dinner to celebrate.

Three months later they all head down to Hogsmead to have drinks at the Hogshead and shop in the shops then head back up to Hogwarts packing away all their purchases into their trunks then go and eat.

Three weeks later raven, Thorn, Draco and Oliver all getting to dress robes and head to the great hall we're all of the last years and every other year are gathered to watch the last years graduate everyone sits down and Dumbledore stands up "welcome to yet another group are fantastic students as at the end of every a vast majority of you Will be graduating and leaving us those of you who is last day at Hogwarts is today will you please stand up " all the last years stand up and Dumbledore sits down and Professor McGonagall stands up "when I call your name you will come forward collect your certificate of achievement and awards from your time here at Hogwarts shake each and every one of your teachers hands and go and take a seat at your table for the last time" everyone nods McGonagall says a bunch of students names then says "I have left our highest achievers and those are the most awards till last" she says "Raven Flint" Raven goes forward and collects her certificate and list of awards she has won shakes all the Teachers hands then goes and sits down Oliver ,Thorn and Draco are called and then do the same and sit down and professor McGonagall sits down and Dumbledore stands up again "congratulations to everyone who has just graduated. I am thrilled to be able to call myself your headmaster now for the point that each house has ended with this year in fourth place Hufflepuff with 182 points, in third place with 186 points Ravenclaw, in second place with 250 points Slytherin and in first place Gryffindor with 300 points however this year for the first time in the history of Hogwarts the students leaving us this year Miss Flint, Miss McKnight, Mr Wood and Mr Malfoy have managed to bring Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw together and one so I have decided this year I shall reward extra 50 points to Slytherin and an extra 114 points to Ravenclaw meaning that Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor all win the house cup this year and therefore I have made a special flag" Dumbledore says before clapping his hands once causing the flags in the great hall to change to all three house colours with each section having the house animal on it.

After a massive massive celebratory meal everyone goes to Hogsmead station and gets on the Hogwarts express for the long journey home, when they arrive at Kings cross Raven, Thorn, Oliver and Draco all head home to stream cottage for good.


	24. the battle chapter one

Since graduating Raven had become a aurora And part time keeper for Holyhead harpies Draco worked for the daily prophet as a photographer thorn was working at flourish and blots and Oliver had become a captain and keeper for Puddlemere united

In the months that followed all seemed well until on morning during breakfast when The Dailey Prophet Arrived Raven Paid the Owl and opened the paper out and say the Front-page article heading

"Death During Triwizard tournaments at Hogwarts "She reads on "Hogwarts Student Cedric Diggory son of Amos and Camilla Diggory was killed during the Third part of the Tournament Fellow student and Triwizard Champion Harry Potter Say that You Know Who is back but us ministry folk know for a fact that this is a lie " Raven drops to the floor just as Oliver walks in he runs over to her "Babe What's wrong?" she cries in to his chest "Cedric Diggory is dead" she points to the Paper…

A year later Oliver collects the Paper from the owl and read the heading "VOLDAMORT IS BACK!" he goes white "its official he is back Voldamort I mean" he says as the others walk in to the kitchen His mother Screams thorn holds Draco Raven Hugs Oliver …

A year Later Thorn Gets the Paper and opens it and front page news heading "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD" she holds back tears and reads on "headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore is dead he died during a death eater attack on the school by means of the killing curse before falling from the astronomy tower shortly after he died the whole sky was above Hogwarts was a glow with the light of the wands of every student and Teacher at Hogwarts " Thorn Cries Draco walks in and runs to her and holds her what happened ? "Dumbledore is dead " she cries in his arms …

A few months later they are getting daily list in the Prophet and on the radio of lists of the dead todays list of the dead is as follows "Ted Tonks, Fredrick paisley, Hannah and Paul Camberley, Patrick, James Alice and Rosie mayford cousins ava and Anna Nathan"

As more and more and more reports of dead people come in and the death toll grow and grows more and more people go into hiding especially those who know Harry or are in the order like the wood and the Weasley's


	25. the battle chapter two

Everyday they hear the news on the radio or read the paper they get more worried especially one when a strange light appears and says "the ministry of Magic has fallen the Mister for magic is dead " Oliver looks pale "Well its really starting now the second rise of Voldamort's Power is here " Raven hugs him scared.

In the days that follow the death toll rises more and more and one night the day before the Woods meet up with the Weasley's Thorn has a two part vision one part she sees raven alive and sees Oliver die along with all the Weasley's the other she sees herself give Raven a necklace that Fred and George put a spell on that will stop Ravens heart so everyone thinks she is dead and fights harder especially Oliver.

The next day Thorn tells Raven and The Twins of her visions and they agree and sort out the necklace for Raven and put give it too her ready for when the day of the battle comes. They have Christmas together and see Lupin who tells them that his and Tonks's son Teddy was born.

A few months go by and before they know it is April 30th, which Thorn, Raven and the twins know is Two days before the battle, which they know, happens on may 2nd the next two days till the evening of the 2nd as soon as it gets dark Then all get in to their robes including Oliver, Draco and Mr and Mrs Wood after a while they hear on the radio "change in weather report Lightning has stuck I repeat Lightning has stuck " Lets go They all Apparate to Aberforths place and go through the tunnel to The Room Of Requirements where they meet up with the rest of the order and the Hogwarts students that are hiding in The Room Of Requirements then they all head with Neville and The Order to the great hall and wait outside then burst through the doors and walk in all their wands pointed at Severus Snape as Professor McGonagall Shoots spells at him protecting Harry Snape rashes through on of the windows then they hear Voldamort talking to them after that they First and Second Years are escorted off the premises.

A short while Later they barrier is in place protecting the school along with the statues ready for the battle to start Raven puts on the necklace (which has to detect curses and spell of dark nature with in arms reach of the wearer to work ) so she is ready to fight when the battle starts.


	26. the battle chapter three

The battle chapter three

Before long the battle has started and there are lights of every colour flaying around shooting from wand after wand after wand, curses being deflected and curses hitting people from boy side good and evil, a curse narrowly misses Raven Causing the necklace to kick in she falls to the ground as her heart stops beating Thorn Collapses beside her to look after her and protect her, Oliver sees her and dead so he starts fighting even harder from the skies Mean while Draco is with harry in The Room Of requirements fighting with Harry, Ron , Hermione and Crabbe and Goyle when suddenly the place catches on fire they climb up the towers or stored stuff to try and get to safety but Crabbe fall in the fire Draco and Goyle get Rescued by Harry and Ron and get to safety.

Mean while Fred is fighting a death eater and his wand gets shot away from him and a curse gets shot at him But Percy dives in front of him and takes the killing curse instead then the Death Eaters Retreat after Voldamort makes another speech "you have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me"

Everyone carries the dead to the great hall they carry Raven in Who suddenly wake up when Thorn takes off the necklace She looks over and sees the Weasley family minus Percy who she knows was there at the beginning she slowly stands up and sees Percy laying on a stretcher at their feet "NOOOOO " she runs over and drops to her knees and rest her head on his chest and cries Fred kneels down next to her "Raven its Fred " he says holding back tears " He didn't die in vain he died saving my life this death eater had disarmed me and had shot a killing curse at me he dived in front of me and took the curse for me " Fred says "the last things he said just before he died when he was dying in my arms were "Look after the family and tell Raven I still love her and that I hope Oliver makes her Happy " Fred says Raven turns and cries in to Fred's chest she looks around through tears and sees Pansy and Dean both being covered up by Tonks and Lupin she looks at Fred then at Percy's body and says quietly "I will make him proud " she says standing up as everyone heads out side to check out the damage in the courtyard.


	27. the battle chapter four

A few minutes later they see Hagrid carrying a body and hear Ginny say "Neville who's Hagrid carrying Neville who is it? Then Hear Voldamort reply, "Harry Potter is dead!" and hear Ginny scream "NO!" and rush forward Mr. Weasley grabs her Voldamort replies "Silence! Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth... you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!" everyone goes silent and stares at him they hear the death eaters' laugh then Voldamort say "he-he-he. And now is the time to declare you. Come forward and join us... or die." No one moves they hear Lucius say "Draco…Draco" then Narcissa say "Draco… Come" he shakes his head and Narcissa steps forward confidently and walks over to the Draco and stands beside him "I'm sorry I just want the best for you and I can see that the best for you is Thorn so I am here next to 100% " Lucius looks shocked and scared for a minute before walking over to them too "I'm sorry Draco I can see that Thorn is what makes you happy so I'm also here 100%" they face Voldamort who says "you would rather be on that side and die than on my side and live Lucius?" He asks Lucius looks at Draco and Narcissa then says, "yes I would " then Harry jumps up and everyone on the side of good cheers and wolf whistles.

They fighting resumes after a few more hours it suddenly stops after seeing harry coming back up from the court yard " Voldamort's dead it's over every one claps and pats him on the back "Good job Harry" say Thorn and Raven Draco runs over and Kicks Thorn up and kisses her passionately before taking her over to meet his parents again who are a lot more friendly this time and actually hug her and welcome her to the family.

Raven looks around For Oliver and cant see him and walks over to Fred "have you seen Ollie? She asks he shakes his head "no not since before the fight " Raven nods and Goes to find him and sees him unconscious with a bleeding head at the top of the stairs going un in the entrance hall she runs up to him and listens to his heart and cant hear it she feels for an pulse and cant find one she preforms C.P.R on him till she hears a gasp for air and sees him opening his eyes and touching his head "ouch" he says before seeing her "Raven" He pulls her down to his lips and kisses her passionately and whispers "I thought I lost you don't ever do that to me again, I love you so much" he kisses her again and pulls her to him and apparates them home to his room at stream Cottage on to his bed where to make love for the first time ever and fall asleep in each others arms.

Mean while Draco and Thorn Go back to Malfoy Manor and to Draco's room and make love also for the first time.


	28. A NEW BEGINNING THORN'S POINT OF VIEW

Two months later thorn is cooking dinner for the Malfoy's and suddenly feels the urge to be sick so she runs to the toilet and throws up she suddenly realises she is late and transfigures a flower in to a pregnancy test and takes it and it is positive she calls Draco and shows him the test and he looks shocked, a week later they go for an ultrasound scan the doctor does the scan and looks shocked "what is it?" asks Draco "its triplets " Draco and thorn look at each other "triplets?' they say and sigh.

One month later they go for a routine scan for the twelve week scan and all is well the go home and they tell Narcissa and Lucius and Oliver and Raven that they are expecting triplets and that they will be five months at the wedding.

One month later they go for a scan to find out what they are having they go to the doctors and the doctor does the scan "ok so you guys want to know what your having right?" he asks Thorn nods "yeah " the doctor smiles "ok baby A is a Boy Baby B is a girl and baby B is also a girl " Draco smiles "two girls who will definitely be daddies girls and one boy who will definitely be a mummies boy " Draco smirks and Kisses Thorn and they head home.

Draco disappears for a four weeks straight thorn has no clue where he has gone.

Meanwhile Draco is Building furniture for the house he has brought for Him and Thorn and the Triplets to live in he build everything from work surfaces to a bed to tables to cots and nursery furniture for the nursery, which he has painted in pinks and blues. Three days before the wedding he is finished and goes back to Malfoy manor and kisses thorn and they talk about names for the triplets first names and middle names the day before the wedding he goes and stays at the Wood and Raven stays at the Malfoy's


	29. A NEW BEGINNING RAVEN'S POINT OF VIEW

Two month after the battle Raven realises she is late and calls Oliver "I think I might be pregnant " she says Oliver look at her "ok take a test then " he says and the goes and takes a test and its positive she walks out of the toilet "it's positive" she says to Oliver who picks her up and spins her around "I'm going to be a daddy and your going to be the best mummy in the world to our baby girl or boy " Oliver says Raven Blushes and kisses him "I love you Oliver " she says he smiles and kisses her.

One month later they go for their twelve week scan at the doctors the doctor does the scan "oh my oh wow " the doctor says "what?" Raven says "there is more than one" the doctor says "what? How many?" Oliver says "its appears to be quadruplets in other words four babies " Oliver faints from shock, "four" Raven says wow

They go home to stream cottage and Thorn, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius come over thorn and Draco announce that they are expecting triplets, everyone congratulates them Then Raven Looks at Oliver and they smile "we are expecting too" Says Raven and Oliver adds "we see your triplets and Raise you one more because we are having quadruplets " Everyone looks at them in shock then smiles and congratulates them too

A month later they go for the sexing scan "so you both want to find out the sexes of the babies right?" asks the doctor "yeah" Raven says and Oliver smiles "Ok well Baby A is a Boy, Baby B is also A boy, Baby C is a Girl and Baby D is Also a girl " Your going to be the best Mummy to our babies" Oliver says and Raven says "your going to be the best to them too baby" Kisses him.

For the next three weeks Oliver is nowhere in sight not that Raven is too worried as he is with his dad.

Mean while Oliver and his dad are building furniture for The House Oliver's Parents got them as a wedding gift that only Oliver knows about he help his dad build beds, tables, chairs, chests of draws, and nursery furniture such as Cots for the babies.

Three days before the wedding he comes home and He cuddles Raven in bed as they talk first and middle names for the Quads, the day before the Wedding Oliver and Raven kiss goodbye and Raven goes to Malfoy manor and Draco come over to Stream cottage, Raven and thorn hug each other and that night the excitedly talk about the next day when they will get Married to the loves of their lives.


	30. The wedding

The next Day Raven and thorn wake up Early have a shower and get their hair and make up done then after their hair and make up is done they get in to their dresses and help each other to go them up before making sure the dresses are sorted out and look perfect before putting their shoes on and heading to Hogwarts one last time the go in to the room opposite the great hall and wait with Lucius Malfoy and Wolfrick Wood who are walking them down the aisle.

Meanwhile Oliver and Draco wake up shower, brush their hair Draco puts on his shirt and Suit trousers and jacket and tie and Oliver Puts on his shirt Quilt jacket and tie then they put their shoes on and Apparate to Hogwarts with Narcissa Malfoy and Alexis Wood they go up to the front where the teachers table usually is but has been replaces with an arch of roses and an arch of lavender they wait as everyone piles in and takes seats in the rows of seats that have replaces the house tables after a while when everyone is seated and its just Draco and Oliver still standing up Along with Fred and George Who are best men and have promised to behave themselves.

The big oak doors open and the music starts to play As Angelina, Alicia, Katie Hermione walk up the aisle in their baby Blue and Baby Pink Angelina and Alicia in baby Blue Katie and Hermione in baby Pink Bridesmaid dresses they get up to where Oliver, Draco and the twins are standing and go to the side they are meant to be on after a few minute the music changes and Lucius and Thorn start walking in closely followed By Raven and Wolfrick they walk up the aisle and stop in front of kingsley who is marrying them " we are gathered here today on an extra special occasion, celebrate the marriage one but two marriages, the marriage of Raven and Oliver and also that of Draco and Thorn. Oliver and Draco do you take Raven and thorn to be you're lawfully wedded wives to have and to hold for richer for poorer for better or worse for sickness and in health?" kingsley ask "I do" Oliver and Draco Say "And Raven and Thorn do you take Oliver and Draco to be you're lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold for richer for poorer for better or worse for sickness and in health?" He pauses "I Do " Raven and thorn say "who has the rings" Fred and George hand him "Oliver and Draco repeat after me with this ring I thy wed" he pauses "with this ring I thy wed" They says " with this Ring I thy honour with my body and all its wildly goods" kingsley continues "with this Ring I thy honour with my body and all its wildly goods" now Raven And thorn repeat after me "With this ring I thy wed" he says "With this ring I thy wed" Thorn and Raven say" now say with this Ring I thy honour with my body and all its wildly goods" Kingsley says "with this Ring I thy honour with my body and all its wildly goods" Thorn and Raven repeat" if anyone has any reason why either of these two couples should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace" kingsley says and stops talking for 5 minuets no one says a word" well in that case I now pronounce Oliver and Raven and Draco and Thorn husbands and wives your may now kiss the brides" Oliver and Raven , Thorn and Draco kiss and everyone claps.

They eat the amazing feast, which has been made for them, then they cut the cake and eat it then they dance the rest of the night away before going home to their new homes and sleeping.

Four month after the wedding They all go to st Mungos Labour and delivery unit and go to the same room so they can have their babies together too they Give birth Thorn Has a girl then the boy then the other girl her and Draco announce that they have called the girls Scarlett Elizabeth Malfoy and Morgana fay Malfoy and the boy Scorpious Lucius Malfoy.

Then Raven has her two girl followed by the two boys then announce that they have called the boys Fredrick Percival Wood after Percy and Alexander Thomas Wood after Dean Thomas and that they called the girl Addison Grace Wood and Storm Mackenzie Wood


	31. The Kids

The next eleven years went by in a whirlwind of nappies and bottles then birthdays till one sunny morning in June an owl arrived at Riverbed Cottage (Oliver and Raven's house) and at Forest house (Draco and Thorns House three minute down the road from Oliver and Ravens, Scorpious gets the post at forest house whilst Freddie Gets the post at Riverbed cottage "Mum the letters are here" They call to their mothers the open the letters and read the list

First-year students will require:

▪ Uniform

▪ Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

▪ One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

▪ One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

▪ One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

▪ Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

▪ Books

▪ _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

▪ _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

▪ _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

▪ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

▪ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

▪ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

▪ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

▪ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

▪ Other Equipment

▪ 1 Wand

▪ 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

▪ 1 set of glass or crystal phials

▪ 1 telescope

▪ 1 set of brass scales

▪ Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Well then" Thorn And Raven say "Best be of to Diagon Alley " Both Families head of to buy the supplies that The kids will need for their first year at Hogwarts the go to Gringotts to get the money they will need then the go to the shops and buy the equipment and uniforms the kids will need then go to the pet shop to buy them each a pet Scorpious, Freddie and Alex get toads and Morgana, Scarlett, Storm and Addison Get owls.

A few months later they all head to kings Cross Station put their things on Trollies then Oliver Takes Freddie and Alex through the wall on to the platform followed My Draco With Scorpious then Thorn With Scarlett and Morgana and Raven comes through Last With Addison and Storm they load their stuff on to the Hogwarts Express Then Scarlett, Morgana and Scorpious Hug Thorn and Draco Then Hug Oliver and Raven Whilst Freddie, Alex, Addison and Storm Hug Oliver and Raven Then Hug Thorn and Draco and Get on to the Train and Finding an Empty compartment for them all to sit in together and waving to the Parents as the Hogwarts Express Pulls away From Platform 9 ¾ and head to Hogwarts Raven and Oliver, Thorn and Draco Head to The Leaky Cauldron For a bite to eat and some Butterbeer and firewhisky, before heading home to Riverbed Cottage and Forest House to get on with chores and stuff whilst the kids are away and until they get a letter to tell them which Houses their children are in.

The next day a letter arrive to each House from the children telling them that Addison and Freddie are In Gryffindor, Alex and storm are in Ravenclaw, and Morgana is in Hufflepuff and Scarlett and Scorpious are in Slytherin.


End file.
